Guardians
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: Tohru Honda has been living with her grandfather for 3 years since her mother's passing. Unknown to her, a battle has been brewing between the gods, and she's about to be caught right in the middle of it. Her only hope is a couple of unlikely guardians...


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket and all characters presented are property of Natsuki Takaya. I don't claim to have had any part in creating them.

**Author's Note:** I have a few things to mention before beginning this story. First of all, I've been around for quite a few years, but I haven't actually written anything for it in about 5 or 6 years now. Currently, I'm in a plane flying back home after a vacation, and I suddenly got some ideas for a storyline that I've had in my head for a while now. So, while I have a few hours to kill and no internet access, I figure it's as good a time as any to flex my writing muscles and get it started. I have no idea how long it'll be or what all is going to happen, but the concept is loosely based around the shinigami storyline of Full Moon o Sagashite. (I first got this idea after finishing the anime a year or so ago ^-^; ) If you're reading one of my works for the first time, which most of you will probably be doing, please stick around and leave some feedback, nya? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated; good, bad, or otherwise. I enjoy responding to them, so don't be afraid to chat me up. XD

**Guardians**

Floorboards creaked slightly as quiet feet made their way down a dimly-lit hall. A slim, crescent moon hung high in the late night sky, and cicadas sang a raucous summer welcome as a woman of fiery orange hair made her way towards the bright light that was spilling from her daughter's cracked doorway. Curiously, she peeked in on the young girl, who was scribbling away at her desk, books and papers scattered haphazardly about her.

"Tohru, what are you still doing up so late?" She asked with an amused tone in her voice and a knowing smile. The girl's head shot up to face her, two loose braids bouncing in surprise as she did so, and she smiled sheepishly, "I was just finishing up some studying! You see, we have a pretty big exam tomorrow, and… well… I don't really understand everything yet…" Stumbling over her explanation a bit, Tohru's face flushed slightly and she fidgeted with her pencil, "I'll be finished soon!" .com/albums/ee256/Tristan_

The woman laughed at her daughter's explanation and at her absolute honesty, and hugged her warmly. "Do your best, Tohru, and get to bed soon," She patted the young girl's head and walked back out of the room. As she turned to shut the door behind her, she added, "after all, sleep is also important. Don't push yourself too hard." Tohru nodded and got back to work as her mom shut her door for her again. Seemingly minutes later, a blaring sound startled the girl again, and she found she was slumped over her work, arms crossed in front of her. Drool moistened her cheek and her pencil had been discarded a few inches away. The sound she had heard was her alarm clock going off, but that couldn't be right…. Could it?

Realization suddenly shook the rest of the sleep from her mind and she jumped out of her chair and ran over to shut it off. Having overslept from her late study session, Tohru frantically scooped her notes and books together and got ready for school. The front door flew open and slammed shut behind her as she hurried out of the apartment she and her mother shared, and she had to backpedal a bit when she realized she had forgotten to lock it; mom had already left for work and wouldn't be home until later.

Suddenly, everything faded into darkness and fell silent, but something seemed to linger still. A heavy, piercing emotion pulsed as large brown eyes opened, glossy and shimmering with unshed tears. Not wanting to move, the young woman shut her eyes again, causing the pooled tears to leak back down the sides of her face. It had been 3 years since the image of that woman had entered her dreams so clearly. Why was she bringing that memory back now? Tohru remained where she was for a few minutes more as she worked to get the tears to stop; there was no need to worry Grandfather, and Uo and Hana wouldn't leave her alone if they knew she had been crying. With a quiet sigh, the girl finally got up and changed for school before heading to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. The house was quiet in the early morning hours, and while her grandfather would still be asleep when she left, she enjoyed cooking breakfast for him. It was her way of paying her respect and gratitude to him, for her paternal grandfather was the only one who had been willing to take her in after her mom's accident.

Shortly after she had finished eating, Tohru grabbed her bag and made her way quietly out of the house, only to run to the place where she usually met up with Uo and Hana when she realized that she was running late. A few people walked the streets of the sleepy town, but as Tohru stopped to catch her breath, she realized that her friends weren't to be seen. Figuring they went on ahead, she sighed and smiled to herself; it couldn't be helped, after all. As she passed by a small shop, a television in the window displayed a reporter with a headline reading 'Young man discovered dead in his apartment, suicide suspected.' No names were given, but the report flashed an image of the scene briefly on the screen, the boy's body covered in a white sheet. They were looking for anyone who would have any information on him. Although she didn't know who he was, a flash of color caught her attention, and as she stared, Tohru found tears springing to her eyes again. Exposed accidentally, was part of the boy's head; a mop of bright orange hair, some of it darkened by his own blood.

**Final Notes:** It's extremely short for a chapter, I know, and kind of an awkward read. I apologize for both of these and admit that my writing is a little rusty, and that I've always been terrible with beginning my stories. Please bear with me and leave a review, the fun is about to begin! Come to think of it… I'm going to be shot so hard by fans for the end of this chapter… maybe… XD


End file.
